Super Uchihas
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Super villain Sasuke is in danger of loosing his marrige with super hero Naruto.So what does he do to vent out his fear and anger...take it out on the quiet village of Konoha...SasuNaru


Disclaimer: trust me if i owned anything Sasuke would habe been come back, he and Naruto would be married and they would have had little Uchiha babies by now.

* * *

Konoha...the town was utterly pathetic.

They wouldn't even run, just stood there starring at him wide eyed with fear.

And to make it worse, they were screaming. I mean that wasn't new it was expected when a town was in havoc. But really, who just stood there starring at you screaming at the top of their lungs, when they could be running for their lives.

But if you asked Sasuke, they lives were too pathetic to save. Who would waste time on a useless bunch like this.

He hovered above them, starring back at those fearful eyes with disgust.

In all fairness he knew he couldn't but all the blame for his current problem on them. It was kinda his fault. His actions, when he looked back on it, was pretty stupid. But hey they were part of the problem so they deserved to punished...again.

Part of him knew that what he was doing was most likely gonna make things worse, but he was a fucking super villain for God sakes, its just what he does.

Why couldn't _**he**_ see that.

With a frustrated growl, he extended his right hand aiming it at the first object that caught his attention, which happened to be a MC Donald's restaurant That huge M was just too hard to miss. In less than a second the building went up in flames.

He smirked in satisfaction as he watched people running out, scattering around like ants. **"Hn looks like they found their feet."**

He looked around him and was quite proud of his handy work. It was pretty impressive. The sky was darkened with ashes and smoke, buildings everywhere were either completely destroyed or burning, cars were smashed, and the sky was crackling with thunder summoned from his mood.

This was worse than last time, in fact this was the worse the town has ever been. So where the hell was _**he**_?

As if on cue he was suddenly sent flying at least fifthy feet through the air, from a powerful punch in the face.

He smirked, so the dobe finally decided to show up.

With lighting speed he flew back to his initial spot. And there stood his love.

His love that he hadn't seen in two whole months.

Golden, beautiful, and...angry.

"What the hell Sasuke!"

Yes he was most definitely angry. His hands were fisted tightly at his sides, his nostrils were flaring, violent winds swirled all around him causing his hair to fly around his head and face, and his beautiful blue eyes told it all.

The look of anger and hurt in his eyes made Sasuke, the biggest most fearsome and terrifying supper villain in the world, flinch. Simply because all he wanted was for his love to be happy, and yet here he was causing the exact opposite.

"Naruto", he started, but he wasn't able to utter a sentence. Naruto's fist were coming at him with great speed, and there was no way he was going offense. Naruto was the only person he wouldn't hurt. So he settled with dodging his attacks.

Below him he could hear cheering. Their precious hero was here to save the day...**"****t**_**heir precious hero"**_. Just the thought of his Naruto belonging to them made him sick.

"Your doing this shit again teme!", Naruto grunted out in between punches, kicks, and blast of power that Sasuke most definitely did not want to be hit by.

"You've been gone for two months and left me with no way to contact you, it was the only way to get your attention."

The weather was getting worse by the minute. Heavy rain, and dangerous winds joined in with Sasuke lighting and thunder. A mixture of his and Narutos mood.

"Get my attention...really you think this was the way to go about getting my attention? As of now I don't want anything to do with you!"

Sasuke growled, "Bull shit Naruto. You leave me for two whole months for a town as pathetic as this one. Leaving me to wonder when you'll come back and then worrying if you ever will. I just want to talk this out like real couples do. Don't you think I derserve thatat least."

Naruto yelled in frustration. He aimed his hand at the nearest car, a blue glowing light bridged from his hand to the car surrounding it, before Naruto swung his arm in Sasukes direction, flinging the vehicle at him.

"Your so selfish Sasuke, you know that. Your all that matters in your head. Have you ever consider my feelings?"

"I don't understand why your hurt personally", Sasuke yelled back, "Maybe I would if you would just talk to me. We were just having fun, why are you so angry?"

"Sasuke, you don't go around with a bunch of your stupid villain buddies and attack the town that your husband has sworn on his life to protect for..._**fun**_."

Sasuke was about to retaliate, but stopped with his mouth slightly parted as he watched the look of anger wash off his loves face. Now there was just hurt, sadness and desperation on his face followed by tears..

His love was slowly breaking down.

"Do you know how horrible I felt when, for a split second before you decided to call off your attack, that I thought I was gonna have to fight against you", he ran a hand through wet blond locks as tears began to fall from his eyes."

Black eyes softened at the site, "Naruto I would never...", but he was cut off.

"I was scared, you stupid teme, do you not know how much I love you."

"He tried to fly closer to his **wife**, but Naruto only flew back."

"Naruto"

"Your an inconsiderate selfish jerk, how could you not think that I would get upset?..are you really that emotionally retar...ahh!"

Sasuke suddenly flew at him tackling him to the roof of the nearest building that hadn't yet collapsed, pinning his wrist to the ground above his head, waiting calmly until he stopped struggling.

He committed this image to memory.

His dobe lying beneath him, with his drenched hair plastered to his face, tears flowing out of his big beautiful blue eyes, and light from the flames that had not yet been extinguished by the rain, dancing on his face.

Naruto was beautiful even in the most ugliest of moments, and he pulled it off effortlessly. Just looking at him warmed Sasukes heart and brought a warm smile to his face.

"Naruto I would never fight against you, I would kill and die for your safety, and never will I be one to ever threaten it."

"Out of all the places in the world, Sasuke, why would you pick this one, when you know how much it means to me?"

Sasukes eyes saddened at the hurt portrayed in his wife's eyes and voice.

"That's exactly it Naru, its how much you care for this town that bothers me. You put your life on the line just to protect these worthless people. What if something happened to you?. Naruto I don't want you taken away from me, and I'll be damned if that happens just so you can save this town", He smiled and stole Naruto's line, "do you not know how much I love you?"

Blue eyes lit in realization.

"Is that what that whole attack was about?...Sasuke do you think I care more for Konoha then I care for you?"

The look on his face was a good enough answer for him.

Naruto sniffed and lifted his head up to wipe his eyes against Sasuke's sleeve since his arms were still pinned.

"Sasuke I would never put Konoha before you, I swore to protect this town with my life, but I wouldn't even put my life before you"

"Then why did you separate from me for it?", Sasuke asked sadly.

"Because your the one who attacked Konoha, not the other way around. For you to try to destroy something so precious to me...well it hurt."

Sasuke sighed, "I just want you to myself", he admitted.

Naruto smiled softly, "I don't belong to Konoha teme, I am yours and yours only. They just have the pleasure of my services. You have me mind, body, heart and soul. You aren't sharing me, and no matter the challenge, I will always come back to you alive and in one piece."

Sasuke sighed and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Naruto's in a sweet kiss. "That's all I ask"

Naruto giggled "You really are selfish teme. Didn't Itachi ever teach you to share your nuclear weapons with the other villain kids when you were young."

Sasuke smirked "Nope, those brats couldn't touch my toys."

Over ahead of them the lightning had stopped flashing, the thunder was no longer roaring, the winds had died down, and the rain had let up. The sun was now shinning on the destroyed town of Konoha, the poor town that had been the victim of a couples dispute.

"If I promise to never harm this town again, would you please come back home?"

"Of course, teme, that's all I ask", Naruto answered, stealing one of Sasuke"s lines.

Sasuke smiled in relief, stood up and gather his **wife** in his arms bridal style, before flying in the direction of their home.

He would keep his promise if it made his dobe happy, but that was not all he would do.

Konoha did not deserve his Naruto, so Sasuke would be damned if he let Naruto be taken away from him for the sake of it. Even if that meant he would have to play super hero from time to time and aid his love in protecting this town just to keep him safe, then he would do it.

But only for his dobe.

* * *

I personally like this one shot..but its the readers thoughts that matter so dont forget to review...


End file.
